Harvesting machines normally have a crop cutting means to sever the standing crop. The cutting means is generally mounted on a table or platform which receives the cut crop and transports it to a desired location. When the harvester is used in rolling or rocky land with an uneven growth of crop there is a tendency to miss some of the heads of the crop or to pick up dirt and stones. In some cases it is desirable to leave varying heights of stubble for better snow retention. An operator controlling the cutting height of the machine would therefore find it advantageous to know just where the cutting bar is above the terrain especially at night. Solutions to this type of problem are found in Canadian Patents 1055322 and 983787. Patent "322" teaches a height indicating device using a number of transversely spaced radial feeler arms mounted on a rockshaft and is engageable with individual vertically adjustable harvesting elements with the rockshaft being connected to a visual indicator at the side of the platform. Applicants device is connected to the frame with a visual indicator moveable relative to the frame and actuated by movement of the platform with cutter bar. Patent "787" teaches a working implement mounted on a machine using first and second cam means to operate a calibrated gauge to indicate its position while applicants device uses a direct force on a biased rod actuated by the movement of a platform with cutter bar.